


【盾冬】命运的玩笑（蝴蝶效应au）

by kresnik09



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom!Bucky, M/M, Top!Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kresnik09/pseuds/kresnik09
Summary: 蝴蝶效应auSteve发现他的画稿能回到过去的某一个时间点，于是为了拯救吧唧一次次回到过去，一次次犯下更严重的错误。但是，这是个HE！！！有肉。





	1. Chapter 1

第00章

2015年1月3日

巴基的情况越来越糟了。

九头蛇滥用药剂，他的身体遭到了不可想象的破坏，博士说最坏的打算比现在要糟的多。

……

2015年1月12日

【两张照片，一张是巴基刚回来时，一张是昨天照的。】

巴基比刚回来时憔悴了许多，九头蛇为了让他保持最佳状态用了什么违禁药品已经无从知道了，停用这些药物是改善巴基身体的第一步，但是他看起来并没有好转。

……

2015年1月29日

我必须让自己看起来开心一点，这样巴基才能开心。【一张巴基微笑的速写】

……

2015年2月14日

今天是情人节，塔莎说一支玫瑰是必须的，好吧。我该庆幸不是巧克力。

……

2015年2月19日

新药没用，该死。

……

2015年2月24日

巴基的情况恶化了，他的精神，终于，可恶，都是我的错【潦草的字迹】

……

 

这天，史蒂夫回到家，察觉到不对劲。快速走到卧室，巴基不在，浴室没人，阳台是空的。他正要冲进厨房，巴基围着围裙端着两个盘子走了出来。他看上去好极了，没有被病痛熬出来的黑眼圈，肤色红润，甚至眼睛都闪亮充满活力，微笑着：“史蒂夫，你回来啦，我做好饭了，快来吃吧。”

史蒂夫显然是被这美好的景象给惊呆了，他拉开椅子坐下，满脑子都是看起来真好吃，巴基真好看。正出神，匕首已然切近，本能地一闪，攥住巴基扼喉的铁手，可是冬兵怎么能那样容易制服，他俩扭打了一阵，以史蒂夫敲晕巴基为结局结束了这场荒唐的战斗。

史蒂夫将巴基抱到床上，换好了干净的衣服，将客厅打扫干净，吃完了饭又给巴基重新做了一份。做好一切做到窗前拿起日记却迟迟写不出一句话。

“史蒂夫……”

“醒了？饿吗？”

“有点累。”

“那就再睡会儿。”

2015年2月29日

巴基今天给我做了很好吃的炒饭，可惜被我打翻了。

 

巴基的精神分裂比史蒂夫想象的要严重，他可以任何时候任何地点突然转换成冬兵，不过史蒂夫总能及时发现并将家里恢复成原样。可是这一切都没有瞒过巴基。

巴基手上拿着史蒂夫的日记本，面无表情的看着。

2015年3月2日

巴基今天对我说了很多话，虽然大部分不太友善。

……

2015年3月3日

巴基今天换了一把匕首，幸好家里没有枪。

……

2015年3月4日

巴基居然会做派。

……

2015年3月5日

巴基跑出去了，不过我把他找回来了。

……

2015年3月6日

今天是个好天气，如果醒来的是我的巴基就更好了。

……

 

巴基看着上面的文字，内心不好的预感越来越强烈，他不知道自己失去意识的这段时间做了什么，但他恍惚中记得愤怒，悲伤，绝望充斥了他的大脑，巴基知道自己要崩溃了，可是不行，还不行。

巴基翻出来自己藏的药，吃了一片，翻身出了公寓。

 

今天是白色情人节，史蒂夫被批准陪着巴基，他心情很好，今天一天巴基都没有转变成冬兵。坐在床头偷偷地画着巴基的速写，忽然床上的人睁开了眼睛，熟悉的神采，史蒂夫已经做好了防御。

“史蒂夫，我给你准备了礼物，去打开看看，就在你手边的抽屉里。”

史蒂夫想不会是炸弹，或者一打开抽屉就飞出来匕首之类的吧。

抽屉里的确有个包裹，简单的包装，还系着丝带，打开，一个本子露了出来。史蒂夫当然认得这个本子，里面都是他七十年前画的巴基。他吃惊地看着巴基，巴基也看着他难得露出来温和的笑容。

“我知道，我做了一些危险的事情，在无法挽回之前，杀了我，史蒂夫。”

“我们会治好你的，巴基，一切都会好的！”

“不会了，史蒂夫，你不懂，我看不到希望，看不到你，你救了我一次两次，不会有第三次了，九头蛇已经彻底吞噬了我，我，我回不来了，放弃我吧，求你了。”

 

2015年3月21日

巴基进了隔离病房，虽然都是最好仪器和药，但是博士说并不乐观。

……

2015年3月25日

他们骗了我，巴基也骗了我！！！！！！！

 

史蒂夫疲惫地坐在空旷的客厅里，他没有在病房外看巴基，史蒂夫不知道自己能不能撑得住，有些事要发生了，一些可能他要承受不住的事情。

余光扫到书架上巴基帮他找回来的速写本，拿过来却迟迟不敢翻开看，但他最终还是翻开了，停在了巴基掉下火车前最后一张上面。眼尾还挂着调皮的笑，光裸着上身，在向史蒂夫展示他的腹肌，那神态有点挑衅但在史蒂夫看来就是挑逗，像是在说：“嘿，史蒂夫你那血清催出来的肌肉怎么能比得上我这样练出来的！”

史蒂夫看得仔细，那一日发生的事情在眼前回放，如果可以回到过去，如果我拉住了巴基，巴基现在就不会这么痛苦，就不会……

不会怎样史蒂夫已经来不及细想了，因为他身边的空间仿佛扭曲了，将他卷进了无尽的深渊。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：巴基被我写死了！
> 
> 警告：巴基被我写死了！
> 
> 警告：巴基被我写死了！

第01章

“队长？队长！”

“队长，你恐高吗？”

肩膀上有力的一巴掌把史蒂夫拍回了神，他这是在哪？

有人递给他一个东西，低头一看是个滑索。

“队长，火车快来了，没时间发呆了。”

史蒂夫木讷地看着深处的悬崖峭壁。这是在做梦吗？怎么又梦到了那个时候。

巴基凑过来：“史蒂夫，您怎么了？”

史蒂夫看着眼前健健康康的巴基，忍不住上前捏捏他完好的左臂：“我很好。”

“那就好。噢！火车来了！快，史蒂夫！”

还有点状况外的史蒂夫被催促着，抓着滑索落到了火车上。此时站在火车上，感受规律的晃动，冷风夹着雪无比真实的打在脸上，他忽然迟疑了，这真的是梦吗？

是不是梦都不重要了，之后即将发生的事才是史蒂夫关心的，巴基会掉下火车，成为冬兵，怎么能让巴基再一次经历折磨。

安静的车厢里，史蒂夫仿佛能听到自己越来越快的心跳。

巴基紧紧跟着他，身后的门一下子关上。

该死，他怎么能忘了这是个陷阱。

身体的记忆在复苏，史蒂夫打倒了车厢里所有的九头蛇赶忙去帮助巴基。他已经不知不觉把此刻当做拯救巴基的契机。

是的，这是个完美的契机。

他们被一炮轰倒在地，周围的一切好像都慢了下来，他的思维变得无比清晰。就是现在，不能让巴基捡起盾牌！

史蒂夫紧紧地抓着巴基，用盾牌把他护在胸前，又被狠狠轰了一下他都没有松手，背后剧痛传来让他无暇去注意巴基震惊地看着他的双眼。巴基被安置在安全的角落，史蒂夫看准时机冲出去抓起盾牌结果了这个噩梦的制造者。

结束了，都结束了。他转身抱紧了探出头来的巴基，怀里的人显然还没从史蒂夫刚才不要命的神勇英姿中回过神来。

时空再次扭曲，史蒂夫从床上醒来，他猛地睁开眼，还没看清自己在哪里，紧接着一阵刺痛袭来，新的记忆好像潮水一般疯狂的涌现，硬生生地装进大脑，许多画面走马灯一样闪现，从未经历过的一些记忆在他眼前流淌但是关于巴基的并没有增加多少就戛然而止。他痛苦的抱着头，过了好一会儿，史蒂夫才平静下来，救了巴基的兴奋彻底冷却，扫了一眼床头柜上的闹钟，4月1日，这是开玩笑嘛？

史蒂夫躺在床上一动不动好像死了一样，许久抬起手臂挡住了眼睛，喃喃自语：“我都干了什么……”

史蒂夫修改了巴基的命运，也修改了自己的命运，从救了吧唧的一瞬间，他们的人生走上了另一个岔口，谁也说不准这条路就比现在的更好。

 

美国队长陈列馆里，咆哮突击队队员的大屏幕上，巴基的事迹一件件清楚的罗列在上面，只是这一次巴基背后不再有一点点污迹。他是一个完整的英雄。

 

巴基在火车任务之后活了下来，跟随史蒂夫上了飞机。

宇宙魔方不仅杀死了红骷髅，也杀死了巴基。

看着巴基在他面前像是被打碎的玻璃一般碎成一片片消失不见的史蒂夫带着对真正失去巴基的绝望坠入了大西洋。

史蒂夫花了好半天才弄明白自己干了什么，他不知道自己怎么做到的，怎么会有穿越时空的能力，但是这个能力并没有带来好的结果。

史蒂夫觉得自己更糟糕了，他去了复仇者大厦想要喝一杯，即使喝不醉。一进入公共休息室，就看见桌子上孤零零地摆放这一个包装精美的礼物。夹着的卡片上署名了其他复仇者同伴的名字和对他的祝福。

看着手里的速写本，史蒂夫内心一阵复杂，巴基为了找到这个速写本一次次瞒着他吃药偷偷跑出去，最终毁了自己的身体。没想到就这么简单又摆在自己面前，那巴基做的又算是什么？

他还是翻开了，这个速写本里的画比之前多了不少。当然了，巴基没有掉下火车，自然多了不少巴基新的速写。

他翻看着新的画像，并没有触发史蒂夫多少回忆，巴基还是笑得很好看，站着的，坐着的，在和女士们跳舞，在和队员聊天。史蒂夫从没意识到自己画了多少张巴基，短时间内新添的画像几乎要赶上之前的数量，每一笔都伴随着一种急切和渴望。

速写本被他随手扔在桌子上，疲惫地想：再给我一次机会，只要再一次，只要不让巴基上飞机就好。看向桌子上的速写本，鬼使神差地拿了起来。

翻到上飞机前的一页，他努力盯着巴基的侧颜，回想那一天。周围的空间颤抖扭曲，他相当成功的回到了制定作战计划的那一晚，可是他没有机会对巴基说让他留下来，巴基不会听话，他也没有任何理由。

回到现在没有任何改变，他又翻回那一页，想再尝试一次，展现在史蒂夫面前的却是一页白纸。

机会有许多次，尝试却只有一次。

史蒂夫不停地思考着，四倍聪慧于常人的大脑快速运转起来，为什么吧唧会被宇宙魔方的射线杀死？红骷髅也被杀死了，一定是因为劣质的血清！

还不等他伸手去翻速写本，那本子已经静静地敞开那一页等待着他，向他发出了通往地狱的邀请函。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下划线标注为电影原话

第02章

灯光，歌声，舞女飘飞的裙摆。

礼炮声骤然在耳边炸响。

史蒂夫回到了纽约的表演舞台上，演出一结束，他找到经纪人，要求提前去意大利前线的巡演。经纪人只当他还没放弃英雄梦，反正他是不在乎，赚钱才是第一位的。

“好吧，好吧！去前线第203次打倒希特勒吧，美国队长。”

史蒂夫坐在火车上，他不知道自己这一次能不能顺利。拿出一直随身携带的速写本，这个本子现在大片片的空白，他想描绘吧唧的脸，发现什么都画不出来。速写本是一把打开时空的钥匙，处在时间线上的他不能作弊。

史蒂夫发现一切似乎并不像他以为的那样简单，留给他的选择太少了。一瞬间平复的情绪又紧张起来，他还能在这个时间点多久？不安笼罩了他。

顺利到达位于意大利的前线，史蒂夫其实不确定巴基是在哪一天被带进实验室的，现在这个时间，107团应该正在打仗。实际上史蒂夫来的时间正好，107团已经在前线交战一天一夜了，然而还没有等到支援就被俘虏了。

没有卡特特工，没有霍华德，史蒂夫扔下表演团，独自开走了一辆军用摩托，没有飞机让他的行进速度慢了许多。他不停地暗示自己还来得及，比上一次早到了好几天一定来得及。

史蒂夫在当天夜里赶到了防线，他还是晚了一步，炮火刚熄不久，敌军正在打扫战场，巴基一个小时前被带走了。

史蒂夫觉得自己在追着时间走，一秒都不能停歇。似乎觉得不够刺激，本来巴基是第三批实验者，也就是说应该至少是两天后接受实验，却被直接带走关进了隔离囚室。

被注射了大量麻醉的巴基渐渐合上眼，他似乎看见了他的小史蒂夫。

直接把钥匙扔进关押107士兵的铁笼。

“我是美国队长，森林线在西北方，大门以外80码，冲出去痛扁他们，然后沿着河床走，我们在那片空地会面。”说完转头就要走。

“嘿，你清楚你在做什么吗？”一个士兵抓住他问。

“当然，你们要不听我的，要不就继续呆在这等死，让开，我还要去救我的朋友。”

似乎是被史蒂夫脸上的肃杀吓到了，士兵们没在阻拦他。

史蒂夫看了看时间，巴基应该还在隔离囚室。他上一次来隔离囚室已经空了，巴基是实验唯一的幸存者。

巴基迷迷糊糊拜绑在实验台上，他想挣扎，但是浑身使不上力，想要大吼，喊出来的却是细碎的呻吟，必须保持清醒，他开始年所有能想到的人事物，妈妈、爸爸、妹妹，然后是史蒂夫，史蒂夫的名字念出口之后就一发不可收拾。

“史蒂夫……史蒂夫……punk……”

“我在，巴基，你还好吗？巴基我来了！”

“史蒂夫？”

“是我，是我，太好了还来得及。”

史蒂夫扒开巴基的背心检查没发现有被注射的针孔，搂着他声音都在颤抖。

史蒂夫的出现吓坏了要往巴基身上注射的左拉博士，而史蒂夫的视线一直在巴基身上根本没注意那个小个子博士，再去找他，已经跑路了。

时空扭曲的光晕绚烂如早春。无尽的寒冷侵袭着史蒂夫，那种冷意他再熟悉不过，但有一股力量正在从体内苏醒，强烈的求生欲望冲破一切，睁开被冰霜黏住的双眼，他摸索着黑暗的四周，是在一个狭小的空间里。一个不太妙的设想冒出来。

他不停捶打四周，知道冻紫的双拳染上鲜红。一脚踹开松动的，姑且算是门的东西，向外眺望。

第三次时间跳跃改变命运造成的记忆冲突向他袭来，捂着脑袋，再也支撑不住直立的身体摔倒了，这一次的记忆要常上许多。快乐，痛苦，血腥，残忍，不停冲击着史蒂夫的神经，连下落都变成了慢动作一般。

过了也许有半小时那么久，史蒂夫转动眼球，这是个不大的房间，虽然看起来更像停尸房，几台电脑连接着刚才关着他的装置，有些眼熟。

我这是在哪里？史蒂夫试着爬起来，扫到墙上他的盾牌，被重新喷漆过了。不禁疑问发生了什么，低头检查自己，身上穿着黑色的衣裤，身体没有大碍，只有从冰冻中缓解的麻木。

过多的记忆交织在一起，让他有些混乱，取下盾，他决定自己去一探究竟。

门打开一条缝，确定没有危险，闪身出去，一路上监控器不少，但也不是很难躲过。穿梭的同时，一些被填充进来的记忆渐渐清楚起来，他正身处九头蛇无疑，是被俘虏了吗？好像不仅是这样，感觉就要找到头绪。身后脚步声传来，迅速拉开距离，做好防御。一个头戴面具的男人站在那里，手还保持着要拍肩的姿势。

然而就是这个男人的一句话，解决了史蒂夫所有的疑问。

“嗨，冬日战士！”

“谁？”

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：前方高虐！
> 
> 警告：前方高虐！
> 
> 警告：前方高虐！

第03章

史蒂夫不知道自己是怎么逃出来的，他一腥红，手上的盾还在滴血，割下人头的爽快蔓延到全身。此时在他身上看不见一丝美国队长的影子。

他是冬日战士。

天黑了又亮，史蒂夫在森林徘徊了好几个昼夜，猛兽见了他都要远远地避开，他觉得自己应该是已经死了。忽然眼前跳出来一只伶俐的小鹿。“巴基……巴基呢？”

跌跌撞撞跑回九头蛇，浓郁的血腥味和肉体腐烂的气味让人作呕，这里已经一个活人都没有了，史蒂夫踩着一地的尸体找遍了每一个房间，没找到巴基却意外地发现了基地的自毁程序。

巨大的蘑菇云升起，史蒂夫远远地看着，嘴角一抹浅笑。“Hail hydra.”

踏平了好几个九头蛇的据点，发现自己根本找不到巴基，还被神盾局发现了，他不得不同时躲避来自九头蛇和神盾局的追捕。一切对他来说游刃有余，没人能够追踪冬日战士。

第三次穿越的记忆就像是被锁在盒子里一样，任凭史蒂夫怎样回想都无法想起，他需要找到速写本再一次改写一切。可是速写本会在哪呢？他甚至想不起来最后一次见巴基，什么时候被九头蛇俘虏的。

失去了方向的史蒂夫走进了二战纪念馆，咆哮突击队仍然有自己的展厅，屏幕上循环播放着他们的英雄事迹，他看着自己的生平就像在看别人的一样。只是有一点不一样了，史蒂夫和巴基都殉国了。他和巴基一起掉下了火车。

“咔”封锁记忆的盒子出现了一个裂口，他想起来了。

和巴基一起掉下火车之后，史蒂夫晕了过去，巴基被保护在怀里却也断了手臂。天上的白雪盖在他们身上。他能听到巴基在叫他，感受到巴基温热的身躯，却醒不过来。腥甜的血液滑进喉咙，慢慢的身边的人失去了温度。

史蒂夫拼命向外跑，记忆来起来的太突然，巴基临死前的呼唤还在耳边萦绕，作为冬兵的记忆也随之而来。

他首先就想起了无穷无尽的洗脑，身体改造。九头蛇一遍遍将巴基冻死在雪地里的影响放给他看，后来又变了花样，被炮火炸死，被枪打死，甚至被史蒂夫亲手杀死。

“巴基是被你杀死的，美国队长。”“不是！不是！！”

史蒂夫当然没有被洗脑。

但是有一天，他看见地上躺着一具穿着巴基的衣服的无头尸体，匕首在滴答滴答的滴血，他崩溃了。

作为冬日战士执行的第一个任务就是暗杀霍华德。

霍华德看到他时，惊讶、难以置信、绝望、痛苦，同时在脸上呈现。

史蒂夫跪在地上感觉要窒息了，这不是他做的，不可能是他。

甚至开始怀疑自己是谁，他强迫自己不要再回忆了。好不容易镇静下来，突然意识到，巴基这一年是怎么过来的。

史蒂夫会想起来，巴基当然也会想起来。可怕的一点点复苏，每天都活在对未知的过去的恐惧中，明天也许会想起更残忍的自己，身体与精神的双重折磨击垮了巴基。

史蒂夫不禁想巴基的命运由自己来承担也许更好，但是他还是站起来，他要找到速写本。

站在自己的墓前，这里是最有可能存放速写本的地方。摸了摸旁边巴基的墓碑，两个墓都是衣冠冢，巴基的尸骸已经永远拜埋葬在冰雪之下。

史蒂夫把速写本从叠得整齐的军服边拿起来，已经泛黄的纸页被风吹得刷刷翻动。

直到所有的画都淡去史蒂夫也没能走出深渊，巴基被锁进一个走不出的环里，而他是推动那个环的人。

史蒂夫从无数命运的直线里走过来，最终还是孤单一人。巴基以各种各样的方式死在他面前，从最初的愤怒到现在的无力。倚着巴基的墓碑而坐。与巴基相处的点点滴滴历历在目，想起小时候他们第一次相遇，小史蒂夫瘦小的可怜，就在他要被别的小孩揍晕的时候，巴基出现了，从那以后，巴基总能在他挨揍的时候出现，保护他或者一起挨揍。巴基是最好的。

史蒂夫猛地坐起来，还有机会，最后一次。

来到在布鲁克林的公寓，后面有一棵大树，一直没有被移植或者砍倒。它保护了史蒂夫和巴基儿时的小秘密。

大树下埋着两个小瓶子。他的小瓶子里是一副他和巴基的涂鸦，还有一行小字：“我要和巴基一起参军。”而巴基的他从没看过。

两个小瓶子果然还在，史蒂夫拿起自己的，又看了看另一个。打开巴基的瓶子，纸片从手里滑落：“原来是这样……”

“长大继承家业，让史蒂夫搬过来一起住。”

“我也要参军，我得保护史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫再也忍不住他攥紧纸条哭了起来。

巴基值得最好的，一直都是，但不应该是他。

 

“史蒂夫，你长大了要做什么？”

“当然是像我的父亲一样，成为一名军人，我要参军加入107团。你呢？”

“哦，我可不想看见你进军营被揍的爬不起来，我得跟着你！我会一直跟着你。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 也许看过电影的会觉得有点眼熟，因为这是公映版的结局，我当然没那么简单就让他俩说再见！


	5. Chapter 5

第4章

夏夜，微风习习，少年时的史蒂夫和巴基在楼顶上看星星，手里拿着玻璃的饮料瓶装作像大人喝酒一样碰杯。

“史蒂夫，你长大了想做什么？”

“我……我想像个普通人一样长大，然后和一位美丽聪慧的女士结婚，还和现在一样，你住街头我住街尾，咱们俩家可以经常野餐，孩子在一起玩耍，然后一起变老，连墓地也选在隔壁。”

“不想参军吗？你父亲可是一名勇敢的军人！”

“不想，我想过平凡快乐的生活，你呢？”

“我嘛，不知道。”

“巴基长大继承家业不好吗？我们可以一直在一起。”

巴基迷惑了，史蒂夫看起来很悲伤，他对自己说谎了，他为什么要说谎？

“史蒂夫去哪，我就去哪！”

转眼十年过去，史蒂夫和巴基都长大了，这天巴基来找史蒂夫看霍华德的未来科技展。

“咚咚咚”叩门声，“史蒂夫？史蒂夫你在家吗？”从花盆下拿出备用钥匙，开门进去，史蒂夫走了，本就空旷的小屋变得更空荡荡了。

桌上有一张字条“巴基，我参军了，祝我顺利归来，等我。史蒂夫”

“什么！谁说的想要当普通人的！混蛋史蒂夫！” 

巴基一直等史蒂夫，从舞台上的“美国队长”到战场上的“美国队长”，从一个演员到二战英雄，最后等来了一张通知。

这张通知和各种头版被巴基好好收藏了起来，十年二十年，直至七十年后，白发苍苍。

史蒂夫承受着过多记忆带来的负担，但他很开心，他知道这次成功了，恨不得马上见到巴基。

当看到巴基在院子安详晒太阳的老人时，忍不住走过去，坐在旁边静静的等老人醒来。

巴基一睁开眼看见一个男人坐在跟前，吓了一跳大叫出声:“哦，天啊！”

“史蒂夫？真的是你吗？你怎么可能这么年轻？我一定是在做梦！”

“不是做梦，我被冻住了，刚被挖出来！你过得好吗？这些年你过得怎么样？”

“一点都不好！”

“呃，不开心吗？”

“你觉得和一屋子过去的记忆生活会开心吗？”

“那你的妻子呢？孩子呢？”

“我没有结婚，没有孩子！”

“为什么！”

“因为你死了！你就这么走了，和当初约定的不一样！我们说好了一起变老，你却先离我而去！还让我等你，我宁愿和你一起上战场，不是这样安逸平淡的一生！”

“巴基，不是你想的那样简单的，会死的！会很痛苦！我不想你经历那些然后痛苦的死去。”

“那是我的人生，你不能替我选择！”爬满皱纹的脸上老泪纵横，“你选择了你想要的结果，但你从没问过我，我不会后悔的，史蒂夫，我会做我自己认为正确的事，让我跟随你。”

史蒂夫被巴基的话击懵了，从一开始他就错了。

巴基哭累了，史蒂夫搂着年老的吧唧在宽大的躺椅上，他忽然觉得很累，渐渐睡去，如果醒来都是梦多好，他们还是小孩子，没有战火和硝烟，看着巴基娶妻生子，为他们画像。

只是已经没有可能了，即使所有的可能巴基最后都离史蒂夫而去，也是陪伴他到最后。巴基从不后悔，他是英雄，选择了自己的人生。

怀里消瘦的老人没剩下多少岁月了，史蒂夫要在他身边呆到最后一刻。

“史蒂夫，再为我画一副画像吧？”

“你怎么知道？”

“我当然知道你总是偷偷的画我。”巴基从枕头下拿起一个一看就是被好好保护的本子，“用这个。”

史蒂夫看着自己的速写本，里面已经是空白一片了，嘴角一丝苦笑:

“巴基，你愿意跟随美国队长吗？”

巴基愣了一下，笑道:“当然，布鲁克林的小个子，打架不要命，我得跟着他！”

速写本，也许是受过什么诅咒吧，话音刚落，空白泛黄的纸页上，竟慢慢浮现对白那日的画像，史蒂夫震惊地合上，他再也经不起这轮回，会带来什么结果呢？

“史蒂夫？”老人关切上前拍拍他。

史蒂夫握住老人的手“巴基，如果，我是说如果，你没有继承家业和我一起参军了，但是你最后被坏人抓起来洗脑做了很多很多残忍的事……”

“史蒂夫会来救我了吗？”巴基打断他。

“当然会！”

“那就没有什么好怕的了。”

巴基眼角的笑纹还是当年的模样，眼里的光不若于少年。

史蒂夫很想吻他，他亲了老人的眼角:“巴基，我们一起去未来。”

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 嘿嘿嘿

第五章

“嗨，甜心~和我喝一杯吧~”一个金发美女手里托着两杯酒。  
“对不起，谢谢，我得回去了。”史蒂夫扛着喝醉的巴基刚回绝，“甜心，看这边！”就被另一个女孩儿拉住要亲上他了。  
艰难地走出酒馆回营帐，美国队长的营帐要比别人的宽敞和舒适。他又回到了巴基被抓走实验的那个时候，只不过是在营救成功后的晚上，大家喝酒庆祝，不知道怎么会有姑娘也来到酒馆里，好像还专门是为了美国队长。  
将巴基放在床上，他坐在床边，什么都不想做，就让一切回到最初好了。取来了盆倒上热水，帮巴基细细地擦干净，这些在七十年前他是不会这么仔细的去做的，可是史蒂夫已经走过了无数时光，他脑子里有许多美好的岁月也有冰冷的岁月，但是都比不上现在，巴基安然地睡在他的身边。不想错过一分一秒，史蒂夫想好好看看他。  
巴基睫毛浓密，特别是眼尾挺翘看起来时刻都在笑，他爱巴基笑的模样，是啊，他爱他，史蒂夫当然爱他。慢慢靠近，额头相抵，轻轻抚摸巴基的脸庞，他们的嘴唇很近，只要史蒂夫再低点头就能贴上，仿佛在极力忍耐着什么，最终他还是起身了，史蒂夫通红的眼眶里是无尽的哀伤，没人能明白这个人在他心里已经是什么地位。  
就这样吧，他想。将要起身离去的时候，却被拉住了。  
“什么时候变得这么胆小了，小史蒂夫？”巴基笑的拉住他，一把拽过来扑到在床。不知是不是因为喝了酒的缘故，巴基的力气很大，史蒂夫被他按在床上，有点无奈。  
“我对你一直都是很胆小的，巴克”  
“那我就要大胆一点！”说着就俯下身，史蒂夫瞪大了眼被亲了个结结实实，这是他们真正意义上的第一个吻。巴基的唇比想象的要柔软，湿湿的舌头伸进来温柔地撬开牙齿，细细舔过每一颗，巴基将勾引姑娘的技巧全使了出来，觉得还是不够，唇间拉出了了暧昧的银丝，有点恼怒地看着史蒂夫，这个家伙居然无动于衷，实际上史蒂夫只是傻掉了而已。  
巴基伸出一小截红舌舔舔嘴角，极尽诱惑，手已经开始解史蒂夫的扣子。史蒂夫好像终于找回了自己的魂魄，他按住巴基的手，挺身坐了起来，一手固定巴基的后脑勺，一手扣紧他的腰贴近自己，整个人都被圈进怀里。史蒂夫的舌头伸进巴基的嘴里，他挑逗着一开始两条舌头互相缠绕着不分上下，他吻得极深，巴基口腔的每一丝角落都没有遗漏，舔舔敏感的上颚，逗逗舌底的舌根，巴基被堵着嘴只能呜咽。谁说史蒂夫不会接吻的？巴基已经快要被吻得窒息了。  
史蒂夫放开他，巴基眼睛湿润的要滴出水来，好看的要命，他知道自己停不下来了。细密的吻落在巴基的眼上，脸庞，耳垂，嘴角，下巴。巴基抬起头，露出细滑的脖颈，主动邀请着。  
史蒂夫像一头猛兽，要将猎物拆吃入腹，一口咬上侧颈腥甜的血丝滑进口中，舔了舔伤口，巴基浑身一颤，没有反抗，反而更加搂紧了史蒂夫。三下两下，剥掉了巴基的外套，撩起他的背心，小巧的乳首已经挺立起来，史蒂夫咬着一个也不放过另一个，捏住不住的揉搓。喝了酒的身子总是要更敏感一些，更别提胸前是他的敏感点，巴基想要逃，可是又很舒服，乳首又爽又痛，想要更多，催出着史蒂夫也一吸一另一个。史蒂夫满意地看着两个乳头都被他舔得晶亮比平时大了至少一倍，坏心的吹了吹，巴基又抖了一抖。  
“哈……啊……史蒂夫……”巴基好像还没察觉到自己已经落入虎口，还扭动着屁股一下一下地蹭着史蒂夫的胯下，似乎是在撕扯一般把对方脱了个精光。史蒂夫的阴茎弹出来的瞬间，巴基惊呼了一下：“血清的力量果然不同凡响，史蒂夫这里都变大了呢！”  
“别傻了，一直都这么大。”  
“那也不可能比我的大啊……呜”史蒂夫一边握住两个人的阴茎套弄起来，没有放过巴基红润的唇。巴基此时已经被欲望点燃了脑子，史蒂夫摸过他身上每一处都变得滚烫，他要被欲望烧死了。腰随着史蒂夫的套弄模仿着性交动作， 就快要到达顶点却被放开了。摸索着想要自己射出来，却被史蒂夫将双手按住了。暗哑性感的声音在耳侧想起：“不许，巴基是我的，都是我的，只能为我射出来。”  
双手被按在头顶，双腿大张的姿势即使是喝醉了，巴基也红了脸，想要并拢双腿，却被长得更大。史蒂夫粗糙的手指扶上紧闭的后穴。“是从这里进去吗？”自言自语也不等巴基回答，拇指揉捏着嫩肉，舔了上去。  
“不！别舔！啊……”被舌头刺穿的下体的感觉真可怕，巴基不可抑制的高潮了，史蒂夫没去理会巴基高潮的阴茎，还在认真的舔着小穴，舔过每一处细缝，高潮的身体敏感的不行，穴肉收缩着挽留着舌头，巴基第一次被开发后穴就被舔射了，他羞愧的捂住脸，史蒂夫由舔变成抽插，绵软的手摸到史蒂夫的头发本想推开只能无助地抓紧，软掉的阴茎又被一点点舔硬了。  
“不要了，不要舔了史蒂夫……”  
史蒂夫抬起头看着泪眼朦胧的巴基：“不舒服吗？你都射了。”  
“感觉太可怕了，不要，不要舌头。”  
“那好吧。” 史蒂夫又亲了亲亮晶晶的小穴，手指伸进去发出“噗”的一声，穴肉一下子包裹上来，扩张到三个手指，即使是史蒂夫也要忍不住了，巴基太诱人了，细软的呻吟没停过，不停催促着史蒂夫更快更深。  
抽出手指，巴基被翻过身趴好，史蒂夫起身去寻找军队派发的套套。短暂的停顿，让巴基疑惑，回头看到史蒂夫手上的东西，抢过来就扔的老远，似乎都飞出了营帐外面。  
“带什么套，你那么大带的上吗！”  
“那个是大号的。”  
“看来你用过很多次了。”巴基吃味的扭过头不理他。  
喝醉了巴基实在是太可爱了，史蒂夫忍不住扑上去把他压在身下，柔韧结实的背脊让他爱不释手。“巴基，只有你，我一直都只有你。”  
抬高巴基圆润的臀，让他紧贴自己，这么近距离的感受到史蒂夫的粗大，巴基还是有点害怕，可是不容他多想史蒂夫已经缓缓压了进来，最原始的体位激发了男人的本能，一个挺身全部进入，巴基的眼泪一下子就涌了出来，太深了，好疼。  
“啊啊啊啊……不……出去！！好疼！别……啊啊啊”疼痛让巴基不住地扭动腰肢，反而更加清晰地体会到体内的阴茎，史蒂夫忍耐着：“巴基，别动，一会儿就好了。”  
史蒂夫小幅度的抽插，让巴基慢慢适应。  
“嗯哼……”诱人的鼻音是个信号，史蒂夫越动越快，抽出来又狠狠地捅进去，捅得极深，像要将自己融进巴基的身体。  
“啊啊……哈……史蒂夫……史……蒂夫……快……”巴基被撞得眼泪洒落在枕头上，忽然被戳到一处尖叫着射了出来，“啊啊啊——！！！”  
快感全部集中在后穴，剧烈的收缩带来的紧致把史蒂夫的魂都要吸出来了，可是史蒂夫没有停下来，一下又一下捅进深处，要把小穴操软操烂。每一下都重重的蹭过敏感点，巴基觉得自己要化了，后穴被完全操开了，史蒂夫进来的时候会放松接纳，出去的时候又收缩着挽留。  
“啊……好棒……好……舒服……”巴基语无伦次，史蒂夫想他醒来要是还记得一定会好几天不敢看自己。  
疯狂地顶弄还在继续，可是巴基已经承受不了更多，腰像是要断了一般，快感不断累计好像有什么要发生了。本来安安静静承受的巴基好像疯了一般，想要逃离。不顾酸软的腰肢，手脚并用的往前爬，史蒂夫的阴茎滑了出来，史蒂夫怎么能容忍到了嘴边的猎物逃跑，一把拉过来好不容易爬出去一点的巴基，狠操进去。  
“啊啊啊——！！不——！！！”巴基摇着头射了出来，却不是精液，小股小股淡黄的液体射了出来，还带着腥臊的气味，无不提醒着他被操射尿了的事实。后穴骤然缩紧，浓稠的精液射在巴基体内深处，他们两个人终于合二为一。  
史蒂夫把巴基转过身来，阴茎在体内转了一个圈，可是巴基已经连呻吟的体力都没有了，精液稀稀拉拉的沾满了两个人的小腹，史蒂夫抱紧了怀里的人。  
“你是我的，是我的了，巴基我爱你，我爱你。”史蒂夫不停地亲吻着巴基，仿佛就要失去他了一般。  
巴基睁开迷蒙的眼睛：“我知道，我当然知道，我也爱你啊史蒂夫。”  
“不，你不懂，我要失去你了。”  
“不会的，我一直爱你，你不知道我多早就爱上你了，只要还活着，我们就会一直在一起。”巴基被史蒂夫紧抱着，觉得生疼。  
“可是我把你弄丢了。”  
“你不会弄丢我的，你总能找到我，不是吗？”好像想起来什么有趣的事，巴基笑了：“还记得我们俩小时候，捉迷藏吗？你当鬼，我总赢不了你。”  
熟悉的眩晕感袭来，史蒂夫紧张地喊：“巴基，我会找到你的，一次，两次，三次，不管多少次我都会找到你的，别忘记我，求你了。别放弃……”  
巴基水润充满爱意的眼睛是史蒂夫最后的记忆。

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

第6章

四月一日 6:00

“滴滴滴……滴滴滴……”闹钟准时响起。

史蒂夫从梦中惊醒，他觉得很累，做了什么梦已经不记得了，脑袋疼得像宿醉。

应该出去晨跑了，进卫生间洗漱，洗完脸他看着镜中的自己，感觉上一次看自己的脸好像是好几十年前一样。毫无预警的头又疼了起来，鼻子一热，鲜血顺着鼻孔流出来，刚拿起毛巾堵住鼻血，许多画面向他砸来，大片大片的支离破碎的记忆重组，他好像听见他的脑子里的悲鸣，大脑上的每一条沟壑都在跳动，史蒂夫忍不住要撞墙。

等他安静下来，浴室的墙面上好像上演了恐怖片一样，还好大部分是流出来的鼻血和他用拳头砸碎了镜子被划破双手流出来的血。

在浴室的地板上挺尸了一会儿，史蒂夫爬起来，直接冲了个澡，就将自己又扔回了床上。床单和枕头上还有那人熟悉的味道，一直任由自己被这些味道包围，直到电话响了起来。

“喂，队长，你今天迟到了。”

“不是。”

“队长你居然要不承认吗？你不是队长，你是谁！”

“我是说我今天翘班了。”

“什么？喂？喂！队长！”

“…………”

鹰眼无语地看着手机，这么理直气壮地翘班，他还是美国队长吗！

快到中午的时候，史蒂夫才慢慢找回所有的记忆。他从床上坐起来，看看应该算是久违了的家，一切又回到原点了。巴基还在医院，该来的还是回来，他决定不再逃避，将自己收拾好，也没顾得上吃饭，打开门一脚迈出门外，他忽然觉得好像少了什么。回头看见客厅里的书架，那本速写本不见了。反正也用不到了，不见就不见了吧，史蒂夫无所谓地想想，出门去复联大厦了。

巴基还是老样子，在设施一流的看护病房里昏迷着，呼吸器随着巴基的呼吸显出白雾，心脏规律的跳动，一切都看起来非常平静，好像巴基再过不久就会醒来和他说早安。但其实不是的，巴基会死，并且他无法改变这个事实。

史蒂夫在注射血清之后第一次感觉这么无力，有些事即使拥有再强大的力量也无法改变。走进病房，在巴基身边坐下，理了理他额头的碎发。史蒂夫忽然感觉这个画面有些眼熟，自嘲地笑了笑：“我好像总是就这样在远处看着你，期望你幸福，即使是在拥有改变命运的机会之后，也没想过走近你。不知道什么时候开始，我画画的对象就变成了你，我画了很多，你睡觉的样子，说话的样子，吃饭的样子，每一刻，就是没有你看着我时的样子，也许是害怕在你的眼里看到自己吧。什么时候爱上你我也不知道，我猜肯定不是画着画着爱上的，一定是开始画的时候就爱上了。一颦一笑，我都爱，美国队长爱上了男人一定会让人很恶心吧，会遭人唾弃的对吧，其实我不希望你介绍姑娘给我，他们都没你好看，哈哈。知道我又看见你的时候在想什么吗？我在想，这一次一定不能放手。但是还是迟了对不对，我应该早一点对你说的。巴基，我爱你。”

史蒂夫握着巴基的手，亲了亲，认真地看着床上的人：“巴基，你醒过来好吗？醒过来我一定不会再逃避了，去哪我都追着你，一定不会再弄丢你了，别放弃自己，别放弃我，求你了……”

病房里很安静，只有巴基呼吸的声音，和仪器的滴滴声。史蒂夫停止了絮絮叨叨，忽然又笑了，笑着笑着就哭了。

“你怎么可能醒过来，怎么可能……”

好不容易找到了巴基，为什么又失去了他了，史蒂夫悔过，恨过，也努力过了。七十年前压抑的痛苦全都在这个人面前倾倒出来。

头被轻轻地拍了一下，史蒂夫顿住了，抬头看去，巴基眼睛没睁开，嘴角却先翘了起来。

“巴基……”史蒂夫还在怀疑是不是幻觉，巴基已经睁开了灰蓝的眼睛。

“原来你哭起来这么难看，小史蒂夫。”

“巴基？！”这两声呼唤有着微妙的差别。

“是的，我都想起来了。”

“可是，你不是……”史蒂夫不敢相信。

“我怎么会忘了你呢？你说过会找到我的，”轻轻将史蒂夫的眼泪抹掉，“我一直都在等你。”

“我以为，我以为……”

“不会的，史蒂夫你永远不会失去我，我会陪你到最后。你还看什么，应该给我一个拥抱啊！”

史蒂夫抱紧了巴基，想要把他揉进自己的骨血里。

巴基拍拍他的后背：“轻点我才刚醒过来，经不起折腾，啊，我有个礼物要给你。抽屉里，还来不及给你我就昏迷了。”

史蒂夫不用猜，看了看抽屉里的速写本，又轻轻地合上了。

“你就在这里。”

此刻他们的眼里只有彼此，此生亦是。

END


End file.
